


Oops...Wrong Journal

by Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP (cajungirlkye)



Series: Sam/Reader Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not overly explicit though, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While researching for a case, Sam accidentally grabs your personal diary (that has entries about your feelings for him) instead of your hunting journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_While researching for a case, Sam accidentally grabs your personal diary (that has entries about your feelings for him) instead of your hunting journal._

Sam was doing research in the motel room that he, Dean, & Y/N were sharing, trying to figure out what kind of entity was the cause of the strange occurrences in the town that the three were hunting in while Y/N & Dean had gone to interview the witnesses. This one house couldn't stay off of the market because every owner was being driven out by some faceless being and the three originally thought it sounded like a run of the mill haunting, or maybe even a Slender Man.  Y/N was on the phone with Sam giving him the details while she & Dean were on their way back to the motel.

"It's not a Slender Man. It sounds more like a noppera-bō," Y/N told Sam over the phone. "There's a section on them in my hunting journal. Just grab it out of my bag. I can help with the research once I get back."

"Sure thing, Y/N," Sam replied and hung up.  He grabbed her bag off of her bed and rummaged around until he found a small, rectangular notebook.  He took it over to the table and started to flip through it.

_I had another dream about him last night.  His eyes were hypnotizing, his touch set my skin on fire, his lips made every surface of my body that they touched tingle with desire..._

Wait, what?

_...God, the things he does to me in my dreams. The dream I had about him last night was so hot & so vivid that I couldn't even look at him during breakfast this morning without getting all hot and bothered. Thank God that we had a hunt come up._

This wasn't Y/N's hunting journal...

_I haven't felt that I could fully trust someone since my ex & I split up.  But he makes me feel so secure, so safe. I can always trust him to have my back on a hunt. I'm falling, hard - but I know he would never feel the same._

*Who* would never feel the same? Sam's heart sped up. Sam had fallen for Y/N the day he walked into the library she worked at.  She had been sitting at the reference desk reading _A Field Guide to Demons, Vampires, Fallen Angels and Other Subversive Spirits._ She didn't bat an eye at the strange reference requests Sam had placed and seemed to know exactly which books to go for. Y/N was brilliant at research and Sam was tempted to ask her out right then and there, but the demon that he & Dean had been hunting caught up with them and attacked him & Y/N. Y/N had grabbed a small vial of holy water out of her pocket and incapacitated the demon so Sam could perform the exorcism ritual.

As it turned out, Y/N's  parents had been hunters who had been killed by the demon years prior while Y/N was in library school getting her degree in order to help with research more. After the demon had been dispatched (with some help from Y/N)Dean & Sam had invited her along to hunt & help with research. Y/N readily agreed and even had brought some personal volumes with her to add to the collection, like her parents' old hunting journal.

Sam felt bad about reading Y/N's diary, but it was killing him not to know who Y/N was talking about in her entries... He flipped to the last entry, which was dated the previous day.

_I want to touch him so badly. I want to run my fingers through his hair, to see if it's as soft as it is in my dreams. Every time he runs his teeth over his bottom lip while he's cross-referencing something while we're sitting in the library of the bunker researching I want to pounce on him and nip at his bottom lip while he explores my mouth with his tongue._

_This is driving me crazy. One day I'm going to slip up in front of -_

"Sam? What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Sam looked up to find Y/N, her face tomato-red in mortification.

"I - I mean - that's - "

"NOT MY HUNTING JOURNAL!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/N, I'm sorry, I can explain -" Sam stammered.

"I can't believe you invaded my privacy like that, Sam!" Y/N cried.  " Oh my God!" She whirled around and ran out of the motel room just as Dean was walking in loaded down with bags from a local burger joint.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean asked, putting the bags down on the table.

"I accidentally grabbed Y/N's personal diary instead of her hunting journal," Sam muttered.

"Ouch," Dean said. "Dude, that's not cool."

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose," Sam said. "I thought I grabbed her hunting journal and didn't realize that it was her diary until I opened it." He got up and grabbed his jacket. "I have to go find Y/N, I have to apologize to her."

He didn't have to look far - Y/N was sitting on the hood of the Impala, knees huddled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around herself. Her head was down and Sam could tell that she was crying.

"Y/N?" He said as to not startle her. Y/N picked her head up and looked at him.

"What, Sam? Come to tell me how interesting my diary was? I bet my innermost thoughts and feelings made for some intriguing reading. You must've had a good laugh."

"No, I-" Sam started. He sighed. "I'm so sorry, Y/N. I thought I had grabbed your hunting journal and didn't realize my mistake until I had already opened it. I would never invade your privacy like that and I swear I didn't read much of it. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you -"

Y/N shook her head. "Just leave me alone, Sam. Please. I don't want your pity."

"Well, here -" Sam put Y/N's journal next to her on the Impala and took a step back. "I'll be inside if you're ready to talk." He turned and went back into the motel room.

Sam sat back at the table where Dean was stuffing his face. "So did you find her?" Dean asked around a mouthful of burger.

"Yeah, but she really didn't want to talk to me," Sam replied.

"So what was in her diary, steamy fantasies?"

Sam blushed.

"Holy crap, REALLY!?" Dean exclaimed. "About who?"

 "That's really none of your business, Dean," Sam replied.

"It's me, isn't it? Ladies can't resist the Deanster."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't even know. I never read a name, I just know that it's one of us. She said something about one of us running our teeth over our bottom lip when we're doing reasearch."

Dean stared at Sam. "Dude, that's totally you. You do that all the time! No wonder Y/N was embarrassed about you reading her journal! It's all about you!"

Sam put his hands over his face. "Crap, I have to make this up to her."

"Well, you can start by telling her about the kinky dreams you have about her," Dean grinned.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Oh come on, Sam, I've heard you making some serious happy noises & saying her name in your sleep."

"Dude, that's.... actually a good idea,"

"Of course it is! Wait, what?"

"That's it, Dean. I'm going to let her read my journal. I read her most personal thoughts, so I'm going to let her read mine."

"You keep a DIARY?"

"Shut up, Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next... Sam's journal!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam flips through his journal before giving it to Y/N to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally planned as a oneshot, then it grew into 2 chapters, then 3... and the plot bunnies kept multiplying so now I think there's going to be 1-2 more chapters after this. I still haven't quite figured out what this sucker is going to be rated, so if mostly implied depictions of imaginary sexytimes with an incredibly hot Winchester isn't your thing then I'd head out about now because this fic is heading into Mature territory and may even earn an Explicit rating in the last chapter (if I don't chicken out writing the sexytimes).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos & commented so far - This is my first Supernatural fanfic (I'm relatively new to the fandom) and my first reader-insert so the wonderful comments make happy to continue!

The next day was still pretty awkward between Sam and Y/N - Y/N was professional with Sam and they were able to finish the hunt, but other than that she pretty much avoided him.

As soon as they all got back to the bunker, Y/N went straight to her room. Sam went to his room and grabbed his journal.  He quickly flipped through it - yep, there were plenty of embarrassing entries. He reread over some of the ones that were about Y/N.

_********************************************_

_January 7th_

_Dean & I met someone tonight, a fellow hunter.  Well, she's not a hunter per se, but her parents were.   I went to the library to research the demon we were hunting and she was behind the reference desk reading a book on demonology. She was so knowledgeable about what I was researching that I originally thought maybe she was a demon herself -  so I "accidentally" spilled some holy water on her and made myself look like an idiot. I was about to ask her out for a cup of coffee to find out more about her when the demon attacked us. _

_Dean & I asked her to hunt with us. It would be great to have her around to help me with research._

_***********************************************_

_March 18th_

_Y/N fell asleep while we were researching in the library last night. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping._

_***********************************************_

_June 22nd_

_I had a dream about Y/N last night while Dean and I were staking out a hunting location. She and I were researching in the bunker's library and Y/N started to run her hand up & down my leg. She then trailed her fingers to my zipper. I asked her what she was doing, then all of a sudden she had her lips on mine and was straddling my lap. I lifted her up, swept the books off of the table, and well, it could've wound up pretty embarrassing for me if my phone hadn't started ringing and woke me up._

_***********************************************_

_June 23rd_

_God, I want to make that dream a reality. We were researching in the library today and she started sucking on the pencil she was using to take notes. I wanted to take her right there on the table._

_***********************************************_

_July 19th_

_I dreamt about Y/N again last night. We were alone in the bunker (I have no idea where Dean was) and Y/N and I were watching a movie on my laptop in my room. She looked at me and I couldn't help but kiss her. Our kisses started to heat up so I pulled her into my lap, slid my hands up her back under the tank top she was wearing. I then pulled her tank top off of her and started feathering kisses all over her face, neck and chest. She unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands over my chest and moaned into my mouth while grinding down on me._

_When I woke up, I'd never been so hard in my life._

_***********************************************_

_August 2nd_

_I never thought I would fall in love again after Jess died, but then I met Y/N.  She is beautiful, smart, funny, incredibly sexy, and is just one of the greatest people I know. Just being around her makes me happy. We could be on a stakeout, researching, or even just sitting around the bunker baking cookies - no matter what, I feel better when I'm around her._

_I want to tell her how I feel but I don't want to make things awkward or feel like I'm rushing her into anything. I know she is just getting over a bad relationship - she doesn't like to talk about the details - and I don't want to make her uncomfortable by coming on too strong._

***********************************************

_October 27th_

_Y/N got hurt on a hunt tonight. I don't know what I'd do if we lost her._

_***********************************************_

Sam sighed. It was now or never. He hoped that Y/N would forgive him.

He wrote her a quick note:

_Y/N,_

_There's only 1 way I can think of to make up having read your journal - which I SWEAR I didn't mean to invade your privacy like that - and that's to share my private thoughts with you._

_Please forgive me._

_Sam_

He put the note in an envelope with Y/N's name on it and rubber-banded it to his journal. He walked to Y/N's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard Y/N say.

He opened the door and Y/N was sitting on her bed writing in her journal. She quickly shut it and stuck it underneath her. "Yes?" she said coolly.

"I - I just wanted to leave this for you," Sam said. He placed his journal and the note on her bed and left her room.

Now just to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up Friday - Happy Holidays everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter but I banged this bit out really fast & didn't want to make y'all wait until Friday for an update. 
> 
> Happy/Merry whatever you all celebrate this time of year!

Sam went to sit on his bed while he waited. Ten minutes passed, then twenty, then thirty. Sam started to get restless so he went in the kitchen where Dean was making a sandwich. "Hey man, want one?" Dean asked.

"No thanks," Sam mumbled distractedly. He went to the refrigerator and stared blankly for a minute. He closed the fridge without grabbing anything then sat down at the table, ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed. 

"Dude, what's eating you?" Dean asked.

"I uh... I gave Y/N my journal to read," Sam replied.

"Huh," Dean said. "Well then, I think I'm going to head out for an hour or five. I don't want to be here when Y/N either kicks your ass or jumps your bones. Good luck, Sammy." He slapped Sam on the back, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

Sam paced around the kitchen for a few more minutes before heading into the library.

One of the first things Y/N did when she joined up with Sam & Dean was to catalogue all of the books in the bunker's library and set up a vertical file with newspaper articles and information on various supernatural creatures. She had joked that she wasn't going to let her MLIS go to waste and the brothers had quickly agreed that it was much easier to locate the correct tome once they were organized properly.

_Maybe straightening up in here will help_ , Sam thought. He started putting books away on their proper shelves and sorting through the sheaves of paper to get them ready for filing. He was sitting at the  table sorting through the files when he heard footsteps in front of him. He looked up. "Y/N", he breathed.

"Hi, Sam." Y/N replied. She was holding his journal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the fluffy angst train... Next stop, sexytimes. (Maybe. Damn plot bunnies keep wanting to add exposition.)

Y/N sat down at the table next to Sam. She ran her fingers over the cover of Sam's leather-bound journal and stared at the table.

"The main reason I freaked out about you reading my journal was because after my parents died and my ex and I split up, I went through a really dark time in my life," Y/N started.  "I couldn't talk about things with a therapist - they would've had me locked up if I had told them that a demon killed my parents - so I began keeping a journal to get my feelings out rather than letting them destroy me by keeping them bottled up inside.  Writing it all down was the closest thing I could do to talking about it without _actually_ talking about it, you know?" She sighed.

"The night you walked into my library I was actually researching how to contact a crossroads demon. I was so miserable that I was willing to trade my soul for just 10 years of happiness."  She finally looked at Sam, eyes watery.

"Y/N," Sam's voice broke. He pulled Y/N into a hug and caressed her hair.

Y/N sniffled and pulled out of Sam's embrace. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I love my life with you guys. Helping you research, having people who understand the hunting lifestyle... you've given my life purpose again."

Sam smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You never made that deal. You're here with me, you're fine."  He brushed Y/N's hair out of her face, wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her forehead. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me. You can tell me anything, Y/N. I'm not proud of certain aspects of my past either."

Y/N nodded. "I just never wanted you guys to know about that period in my life, _especially_ you. I didn't want you to think I was some sort of basket case or something."

 Sam laughed mirthlessly. "Believe me, Y/N. I've done a lot worse." He nodded at his journal. "You saw it all in there."

"Actually... I didn't. I didn't read it," Y/N confessed.

"You didn't?" Sam asked. _Crap,_ he thought. _So she still doesn't know._

"I don't need to, Sam," Y/N replied. "Just the fact that you trusted me with your journal was enough of an apology. Besides, only one of us can be embarrassed at a time. I'm sure you figured out who I was talking about in those later entries." She laughed nervously and stood up as if to leave.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I at least share one entry of mine with you?" he asked Y/N.

"Umm, sure?" Y/N tilted her head and looked at Sam inquisitively.

Sam stood and flipped to the entry where he confessed his feelings for Y/N and handed his journal to her. "Just... at least read this entry, ok?"

He watched as Y/N's breath caught in her throat as she read the journal entry.  She looked at him, eyes wide. "Really?" she whispered.

Sam smiled. "Really." He took Y/N's hand in his and ran his thumb across her palm. "I don't know what the situation was with your ex, but you deserve someone who will make you happy, and I hope that that person is me." He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to Y/N's. Y/N wrapped her arms around Sam and deepened the kiss. Sam softly bit Y/N's bottom lip and groaned when Y/N moaned into his mouth.

They broke apart, breathless. "Stay with me tonight," Sam pleaded, his eyes searching Y/N's.

Y/N bit her lip, then nodded. Sam grinned and led her to his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow-chicka-wow-wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if this chapter sucks. I'm new at writing the sexytimes.
> 
> If you're uncomfortable reading sexy times, skip to the next chapter - you won't miss much.
> 
> Also, don't be a fool - wrap your tool.

Sam closed the bedroom door behind them. He turned and pulled Y/N into a tight embrace. "God, I've wanted you for so long." He pulled her over to the bed and sat down.

Y/N gave Sam a sweet kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. "I've wanted you too, Sam," she whispered against his lips.  Sam slid his hands under Y/N's tank top, caressing the soft skin at her sides  before pulling it off of her, exposing her firm breasts.  Sam then pulled Y/N to him and flipped them over to where Y/N was on the bed and Sam was hovering over her. He started trailing kisses from her lips to her neck.

"Sam," Y/N said. "Sam, wait. I have to tell you something."

Sam nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Mmm," he rumbled. He scraped his teeth over Y/N's pulse point and she moaned.

Sam chuckled and nipped her again. "You were saying?"

"Sam, I..." She clutched his hair and lightly tugged him away a bit.  "Wait Sam, I've... I've only ever been with my ex." She bit her lip.

Sam paused and leaned back. " It's fine. We can take things slow. If you just want to sleep... We don't actually have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Y/N shook her head. "I want you, Sam. It's just... been a while, ok?"

Sam nodded. "Don't worry."  He kissed Y/N's neck . "I'll..." Sam trailed kisses to her collarbone. "Be..." He moved down to her chest. "Gentle." He then flicked his tongue over one pert nipple.

Y/N arched her back and cried out. She reached up and tugged Sam's shirt over his head.  "Wow," she muttered, eyeing his muscular chest.

Sam let out a breathy laugh and continued kissing Y/N. His hands wandered down Y/N's body to her pajama bottoms. Y/N raised her hips in permission and Sam slowly tugged both her pajama bottoms and underwear off, then brushed his thumb across her hip in reassurance. "Y/N," you're so beautiful," he whispered, running his other hand up Y/N's inner thigh to where he wanted to be the most. "Oh God, Sam..." Y/N moaned. Sam slowly inserted one finger into Y/N's wet heat, then a second.

His thumb found her nub and he slowly stroked it, making Y/N's hips buck off of the bed. Sam soothed her with one hand while slowly moving his other one within her.  "Sam, please..." Y/N whined. She reached down and gripped Sam's hips tightly, pulling his clothed erection closer to her core. Her breathing accelerated. "I want you."

Sam groaned and reached for his jeans. He undid his button and pulled his jeans and boxers off.  He opened his nightstand drawer and was rummaging around for a condom when Y/N grabbed his arm. "I want to feel you in me, Sam." "Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Y/N nodded. "It's okay. I'm on the pill. Can't exactly hunt when I'm doubled over with cramps, you know? Besides, I don't want to be a walking buffet for vamps one week of every month." She smirked.

Sam let out a huff of laughter and leaned down to press a kiss to Y/N's forehead to while lining himself up to her and slowly pushing in. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to let Y/N adjust to his size and to steady himself.  "Are you okay?" he asked.

Y/N nodded. "Please, Sam," she pleaded. "Move."

Sam slowly pulled out and pushed back into her, relishing the way Y/N's eyes fluttered shut at the movement. He set up a slow rhythm and soon had Y/N writhing beneath him as he rained kisses on every spot of her body that he could reach.  "Y/N, you're so beautiful, you feel so good wrapped around me, you're amazing, you're perfect..." he murmured against her skin.

"Oh Sam... Sam I'm so close," Y/N gasped, her fingernails scratching into Sam's back. Sam sped up his rhythm a bit, chasing his own orgasm.  He reached down to stroke Y/N's sweet spot. "Come for me, Y/N," Sam said in a husky voice. Suddenly Y/N was arching beneath him, her nails digging harshly into his back, pulling him deeper inside her. Feeling Y/N climaxing around him sent Sam over the edge, and he thrust a few more times as he emptied himself.

Panting, Sam flopped down next to Y/N and pulled her to him. He gave her a tender kiss and held her as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The morning after (aka sweetness and cuddles).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. :) 
> 
> 'Cause seriously, who wouldn't want to cuddle with Sam freaking Winchester?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy freaking crap, y'all are amazeballs! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that my little story would get over 1000 hits within a week of starting it.
> 
> Thank you ALL for reading and for the kind words of encouragement. 
> 
> I freakin love you guys.

The next morning, Sam woke up to Y/N curled up in his arms with her head on his chest. Y/N had a soft smile on her face and Sam just watched her for a few minutes, silently thanking God for sending her to him.  Y/N stirred and nuzzled her face into his anti-possession tattoo. "Good morning, beautiful," Sam smiled into her hair, then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Y/N sleepily peeked up at Sam and smiled back at him, blushing slightly. "Good morning." She then burrowed her face back into Sam's chest. Sam chuckled.  They stayed like that for a few minutes and Sam had just started thinking that Y/N had fallen back asleep when she broke the silence. "I'm so grateful for you, Sam."

Sam pulled Y/N on top of him and ran his hands down her back, making her shiver.  "And I'm grateful for you," he replied, then paused. "I meant what I said last night." He searched Y/N's eyes with his own.  "Whenever you're ready to talk about the rest of your past, I'll be here for you. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you. We're a lot more alike than you think.

 In the meantime, how about a proper date while we don't have a case going. Tonight? Dinner and a movie?"

Y/N smiled and nodded. "Sounds wonderful." She leaned down and gave Sam a kiss. "I'm gonna go shower, ok?"

"Ok," Sam replied. "Breakfast?"

"Sounds good. Coffee?"

"Of course." Sam grinned. Y/N always joked that if people valued their lives, they shouldn't even attempt to talk to her until she got her caffeine fix.  

Once Sam watched Y/N saunter off naked to go shower, he pulled on a pair of pants and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He had just gotten the coffee brewing and was busy toasting some bagels when he heard someone behind him.  "Hey, Y/N, want cream cheese on your bagels?" He turned around to see Dean.

"So, uh, I guess things went well with Y/N last night since you're making her breakfast," Dean smirked. "Got yourself a little bow-chicka-wow-wow?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "None of your business, Dean."

"Come on, Sammy," Dean teased. "You can tell your big bro. Was it everything you ever dreamed it would be?"

"Dean... dude."

"You gonna write about it in your diary?" Dean was laughing now.

"It's a journal, Dean, now leave it alone," Sam complained. He picked up his bagel and took a bite.

Of course, Y/N chose that exact moment to come into the kitchen.  "Hey Sam, maybe after breakfast we could start round two... ooh. Hi, Dean," she said, cheeks flaming. "Didn't realize you were home."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Glad to see that you two patched things up."  "Err, yeah, all better..." Y/N mumbled, still blushing. Sam glanced over at her. She was wearing a pair of cutoff shorts and an old tank top, and her still-wet hair was pulled into a messy bun. Since they had the day off, she was wearing glasses, which Sam had only seen her in once or twice before since she mostly wore contacts while hunting. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Dean grinned and headed back towards the door. "Uh huh. Well, it looks like I have some other errands to run - oh, and I think I hear Cas calling. Yep, that's definitely Cas, so I'll see you crazy kids later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Sam could hear him muttering as he left, "We're _definitely_ going to need two motel rooms from now on."

Y/N's hands flew up to cover her face. "Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed. This is NOT how I wanted Dean to find out about us."

Sam laughed. "It's ok, I've been in Dean's situation plenty of times. Besides, I kinda think he already knew about us before we even did. According to him, we were pretty obvious about our feelings for each other." 

Y/N nodded. "Actually, I think I need to give Cas a thank-you card for even sending you & Dean on that demon case. I think he was looking out for me. You saved my life, Sam."

Sam grinned.  "He's kind of like our own personal guardian angel-slash-Cupid, isn't he?"

He leaned down to kiss Y/N and whispered seductively in her ear, "So, what was that about round two?"

Y/N licked her lips and smiled coyly at Sam. "Well, we never did finish straightening the library."

Sam dropped the bagel he was holding and practically sprinted to the library with Y/N in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I do have a Tumblr strictly for my Supernatural stuff:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sam-winchester-is-my-otp 
> 
> Come pay me a visit!
> 
> (end shameless self-plug)


End file.
